


A Value that's Only Mine

by YoshikaDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tamaki is protective of his partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikaDream/pseuds/YoshikaDream
Summary: Some of them are trying to win Sougo's heart. Some of them are just being kind. But of course, those who like him can't tell the difference, just being jealous at the fact that Sougo's attention wasn't directed at them. How will they act on their feelings? Will Sougo, who is dense when it comes to these situations, ever notice the difference of their actions? And who will win Sougo's heart?





	1. Chapter 1

Trying to win Sougo's heart was the hardest thing to do because the white haired idol was dense. VERY DENSE. A lot of them had made their moves, but the only thing they got was a smile and a sincere 'thank you'. And it irritated them so much. Who you may ask? Yamato Nikaido. Yaotome Gaku. Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. Kujou Tenn (much to Riku's surprise). 

But as much as they were irritated, some were amused. The four men still hasn't realized the others already picked up on what was going on, even Tamaki. So the remaining members who didn't see Sougo in a romantic way decided to rile them up even more. 

 

**Nagi**

It was one of those days when Idolish7 and TRIGGER both had day offs and decided to spend it together. 

Nagi scanned the room. There was Gaku and Yamato, talking about the latest drama that Yamato was chosen to be a lead character again. Ryuu was out with Tamaki, buying beer and king pudding. Tenn was with Iori and Riku, talking about who-knows-what. Mitsuki and Sougo were in charge of cooking dinner which will be done in a few minutes. 

The door suddenly opened as a confused Ryuu and a bored looking Tamaki entered the room. 

"Uhh... I know that the only thing that was ordered to buy was beer and king pudding, why was pocky written in the list? We still bought it though." Ryuu asked, confused.

A mischievous gleam was seen in Riku, Tamaki, Iori (EVEN IORI!!) and Nagi's eyes, but only slightly. Not enough to be noticed. 

"Oh! I ordered that!" Riku suddenly said before taking the sweet treat from the plastic bag "sorry i didn't tell you about it earlier."

"Oh. Its no problem Nanase-san! Really! I was just wondering if it was written by mistake." Ryuu chuckled as Sougo and Mitsuki entered the room, the scent of the curry suddenly flooded the whole room.

"Dinner's ready." Sougo smiled softly

Iori smirked slightly after seeing Sougo "I know we aren't supposed to eat sweets before dinner. But how about a small game?"

"Game?" Mitsuki asked pretending to be confused, but he knew where Iori was going, ignoring the protests coming from Sougo ('you guys won't have any appetite for dinner!')

"A pocky game. I had listed everyone's names in strips of paper for a game later, but it should be handy right now." He said as he took out a bowl with folded papers in it. "I'll pick two names and the two will be the first pair for the game. Nanase-san, you can open the pack now." 

Riku nodded rather cheerfully as he opened the said pack of treats, while Yamato, Gaku, Tenn and Ryuu were suddenly tensed, hoping to get their names picked with Sougo as their partner. Or hoping that Sougo's name won't be picked as the others' partner. Iori picked two strips of folded paper and opened them.

Sadly, it seems like the all the existing gods up there weren't on their side right now. 

"Osaka-san and Ryouka-san." Iori called, looking at the four men's immediate reaction after mentioning Sougo's name. ("ALRIGHT!!" Nagi said cheerfully, but also noted their reactions.)

Tenn's face darkened a bit. 

Yamato's gaze hardened.

Gaku looked like he was about to crush the glass of water with his hand. 

Ryuu's smile faltered. 

"E-eh? M-me?" Sougo blushed. "B-But I haven't played it before!"

"It's easy Sougo! Just bite on the tip of the pocky while Nagi bites the other, munch it and try not to pull away, or you'll lose." Mitsuki explained as he took a pocky stick and placed it in front of Sougo's lips. 

Sougo hesitantly bit the tip of the sweet treat 'why me?' as he watched Nagi bite the other end. A soft blush dusted his pale face. 

"Aaaaand, go!" Mitsuki said. 

Both Sougo and Nagi started to munch on the pocky, the distance between them was slowly getting shorter and shorter. 

Sougo, not being able to take it any longer, was about to pull away but was stopped as Nagi's (who predicted that this would happen) lips crashed on his. His eyes widened and his face went as red as Riku's hair. 

Nagi smirked, knowing their (Riku, Mitsuki, Iori and Tamaki's) plan worked, seeing different reaction's from the four men before nipping Sougo's lower lip and deepened the kiss.

The four of them looked like they wanted to murder Nagi and hide his body to a place where no one could ever find it. 

Nagi pulled away and chuckled at the flustered and embarrassed Sougo "Oh~ You're so cute, you know that?" 

Sougo squeaked and went even more red. 

Yamato, Ryuu, Gaku and Tenn's auras went even more darker. 

Iori watched their reactions, smirking as he tried to formulate another plan in his mind. If they can't have the guts to confess to Sougo, then he's going to make them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**RIKU**

Riku sighed as he put his copy of the Ainana Police script down on his bed, bored out of mind. Iori and Tamaki left an hour ago for school, Yamato, Mitsuki and Nagi were still asleep, having the most scenes that were filmed yesterday. Sougo was probably the only one who was awake at this hour, being the only one who can wake up Tamaki.

He opened his phone as he went through the rabbit chats he had with everyone, including their manager. maybe he might have some plans today that he forgot. He then blinked before grinning madly to himself (a grin that could rival Sougo's character from Ainana Police) and went out of his room, mindful not to stress himself and cause an attack.

He opened the door of the living room, and there was Sougo, drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book. The said white haired idol looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Riku-kun." Sougo smiled at him before closing his book to make a cup of coffee for Riku.

"Good morning, Sougo-san." Riku greeted back, trying to control his excitement. "How was your sleep, Sougo-san?"

"It was fine." Sougo smiled as he set the cup in front of Riku "And yours?"

"It was fine as well." Riku grinned before looking at him. "Sougo-san?"

"Hm?" Sougo smiled at him

"I was thinking... Remember Yamato-san said that he wanted one of us to call him 'Onii-san' during an interview?" Riku asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Sougo blinked before tilting his head to the side "He might've mentioned it a few times."

"Maybe you can pull it off." Riku said, hiding his smile behind the cup, pretending to sip on the hot beverage.

"Me?" Sougo asked, looking at him.

"Well... Tamaki won't be able to pull it because he looks uninterested in it. Iori acts too 'matured' for his own age, I just wish sometimes he could act cute too. Nagi-san could, but his hyper actions might throw it off. Same with Mitsuki-san." Riku tried to explain.

"How about you, Riku-kun? You're cute enough to pull it off." Sougo chuckled, amused by Riku's way in describing their members' attitudes.

"I could, but everyone knows that my brother is Tenn-nii. And Tenn-nii would murder anyone who I call onii-san." Riku laughed nervously "You're the most suitable for this Sougo-san! After all... Yamato-san always looks after you the most during events, and our fans like your interactions! Why not give it a shot? It could make our fans happy. Just try it for today..."

"Alright. Point taken, Riku-kun." Sougo nodded before putting a sandwich in front of Riku.

Riku grinned. Oh... Iori would surely want to see this.

Their attention was diverted to something else when the door suddenly opened, revealing a still-sleepy Yamato who still had to fix his bed hair.

"Morning..." The leader said sleepily

Both Riku and Sougo chuckled as Yamato sat on the chair, with Sougo preparing a cup of coffee once more only this time for Yamato.

"Good Morning, Yamato-san!" Riku greeted rather cheerfully than normal

"Good morning, Yama- I mean...Onii-san." Sougo greeted as well.

If Yamato was holding anything at that moment, he could've dropped it out of shock. He swear he felt his heart stop when those words came out of Sougo's mouth. Or maybe he fell asleep again? Just dreaming that he already got up to start his day?

"Onii-san? Are you okay?" Sougo asked, still clueless of what was happening.

"S-Sou... what did you just call me?" Yamato asked, his face really red

"Onii-san." Sougo said, blinking owlishly at Yamato. "Don't you like it?" He asked, worried that he might've offended the older man

"W-Well... it's okay I guess... you just caught me off guard... I didn't expect that you would call me that." He said, hiding his face with his hands.

Here was Sougo, wearing his copy of the bunny pajama, the exact copy of the one they used for a shooting once (refer to Monster Generation MV, the YamaSou scene), the hoodie up, staring at them with an innocent look, and calling him 'Onii-san'... Yamato started to think what sins have he done in his current and past lives to deserve this... this... "torture".

Sougo looked worried, but nodded at what Yamato said "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." He said, getting nearer to Yamato.

Yamato's eyes widened as he noticed that Sougo was standing next to him, his small, delicate hand were brushing against his forehead. Purple eyes filled with worry and concern.

'Its so soft...' Yamato thought, liking the feeling of Sougo's palm on his forehead

"You feel warm. Are you sure you can go through the shooting later? I don't want you to get really sick." Sougo asked

"N-No! I feel fine! Really! Maybe I just need a bath. It has been really hot lately..." Yamato said, gently taking Sougo's hand from his forehead "Thanks for the concern though, Sou." He smiled

Sougo smiled back "You're welcome, Onii-san."

 

And the blush on Yamato's face returned full force.

 

\- • - • - • -

 

Mitsuki and Tamaki were both on the floor, laughing after they watched the video that Riku secretly filmed this morning. Nagi gave Riku a thumbs up while Iori looked amused.

"Oh~ Yamato still hasn't admitted his feelings though." Nagi sighed "He might lose to the Trigger members if this continues!"

"Well... Sougo-san will chose who he wants to be with. We are just trying to get him to notice their advances." Riku said

"Which he still hasn't." Iori sighed

"Seriously though! Tenn has taken him to places already! Gaku even took him to cafes that Sougo really loved! Ryuu brought him to Okinawa during our one week day off! Yamato keeps on giving him gifts and affection and still! none!" Mitsuki said

"Sou-chan is dense." Tamaki muttered to himself "But... that doesn't mean I'll just let them get him just like that. What if they hurt Sou-chan!" he said, frowning

"We'll see who will be willing to go through our obstacles just to get Sougo-san." Riku smiled "Sougo-san always takes care of us. He has us to take care of him."


	3. New Rivals Part 1

**Torao** **Mido and Minami Natsume**

The rain was pouring very hard, in fact, there was a storm that was slowly hitting the city. 

Sougo was trying to run as fast as he can, blindly running around in a futile attempt to look for their dorm, but the rain made it impossible for him to see where he was going. 

He was sure that the taxis and other public transportation modes wouldn't allow him to board, given how drenched he was. He was lucky he used a water proof bag, that means his phone and things would be safe. 

"At least Tamaki-kun isn't with me..." He mumbled, trying to hide his face with his drenched scarf. He felt tired, sleepy. But he knew he had to go home first. 

Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of him. A familiar face stared at him. "Osaka-san?"

"Minami Natsume...." Sougo stared in disbelief. 

"What are you doing here out in the rain? Wait... Get in." 

"But-"

"Get in." Natsume ordered, not leaving Sougo any ways to give excuses. 

Sougo reluctantly went in the car "I-I'm sorry... I'm really drenched..." He mumbled 

"No worries. But I can't take you to your dorm. Its far from here. I'll take you to our dorm for a while. You can return when the storm passes."

Sougo could only nod.

\-----

"I'm back." Natsume said as he went in the Zool's dorm. 

"Where have you been?!" Inumaru shouted "Do you know how worried we were?!" 

Natsume only stared "I'm sorry. I got caught in the traffic. And..." 

Inumaru saw Sougo behind Natsume "What is he doing here?! You took home someone from Idolish7!!" 

Sougo flinched at the harsh words "I'm sorry... I should leave." 

"No. You will stay here." Natsume commanded before looking at Inumaru "Yes. I took him home. I found him outside drenched to the bone. I don't think he can see where he was going judging by how strong the rain was. What if he got into an accident? Idolish7 might be our rival, but we should help each other when in need. Like how you helped Nanase." 

Inumaru frowned at that but looked a bit flustered "Y-You don't don't have to remind me that. Fine. He can stay. And you. Osaka. Go straight to the bathroom. I'll get a towel and clothes for you." He said before leaving the room 

Sougo blinked, not expecting the sudden change of Inumaru's attitude. Smiling a bit, he let Natsume guide him to the said room he was asked to go.

\--- 

It has been an hour since Sougo managed to take a warm bath. An hour since Inumaru gave him his smallest spare clothes ("I'm sorry for snapping at you..." Inumaru muttered as he handed him the clothes) for him to use. An hour since Mido and Isumi saw him and acknowledged his presence. 

...and 15 minutes since he fell asleep on the couch. 

"He's really worn out..." Torao noted while Isumi nodded 

"Yotsuba speaks of him very fondly. Judging from his stories, he's not the type to just sleep while the hosts are here." Isumi said "Though with his current situation, it won't be rude." 

"The couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep though. It won't be a surprise if he wakes up with a cold. But he won't need a sore neck as well." Inumaru said. 

"I'll take him to my room. Besides... I need to rabbit chat the idolish7 members." Natsume said before Torao carried Sougo 

"He's so light!" Torao exclaimed before they went to Natsume's room. 

\------

Mitsuki was pacing around the room "Its 11 PM already! Where is Sougo?!" 

"Sou isn't answering his phone. It might've died by this time." Yamato said as he tsked. "I'm going to look for him." 

"Its impossible! Its raining harder than a while ago and the cars couldn't even see where they're going!" Riku said 

"But we can't just stay here and wait!" Yamato said before a sharp ringtone broke their argument.

Iori took out his phone and looked at it. It was a rabbit chat from "Isumi-san?" He said, confused. Why would Isumi suddenly message him? A forgotten homework perhaps? What he didn't expect was to see a photo of a sleeping Sougo Osaka. His hands shook a bit, surprised. How did Sougo end up in Zool's dorm? Who's clothes was he using? Did Zool do anything to their precious clueless member? "O-Osaka-san..." 

Everyone looked at him

"Sou-chan?! Where is he?" Tamaki asked, trying to get Iori's phone 

"Osaka-san... Is at Zool's dorm..." Iori said, showing them the photo. 

Their blood suddenly ran cold.

"What...?" Yamato asked "We have to pick him up." 

"Again. Its impossible Yamato." Mitsuki said 

"Besides... At least we know he's safe." Riku said, hoping it'll calm everyone down, which it did. 

"I don't trust them though. What if they suddenly assault him?" Yamato grumbled 

"I don't think they would do such thing, Yamato." Nagi said. 

Yamato sighed before grumbling, clearly in a bad mood. "I'm driving the van and taking Sougo from that place first thing in the morning." 

\------

"Hey." Mido said as he stared at the sleeping white haired teen

"Hmm?" Natsume said, looking up from his book 

"He looks kinda cute, doesn't he? I wonder what Zool would be like if we had him in our group." 

"That's an unanswerable question," Natsume said before he smiled a bit "But it's true. He is cute. I wonder... Who has his heart. Maybe we could try and win it?" He smirked 

"What are you planning?" Mido asked, looking at his teammate. 

"Its obvious some of them likes him. But we're not yet late to claim his heart." Natsume said, still smirking. 

Mido chuckled "Starting a fight with them aren't you?" 

"Not just any fight. This isn't about fame or anything. It's about love." 


End file.
